


FISH

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Flight Log Departure [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fish, Flight Log Departure, Fluff, M/M, Silly, but only at the beginning, mention of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae was loved by everyone and Jinyoung was just one of them</p><p>Inspired by Track 4 of Flight Log Departure, FISH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FISH

**Author's Note:**

> I took away the 'manipulative' and the eh, 'several-timing'? and made it cute. It's only a bit silly at the beginning.
> 
> Also thank you so much to the super duper amazing xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx for including me in her amazing idea ;_;♡

If Youngjae noticed or not, it was a known fact that he was loved by everyone. Even the infamous F5 who were respected and ~~lusted after~~ swooned over, seemed to have fallen for him.

There was Mark Tuan from 3rd year who frustrated the teachers with his pretty face because he never talked. It had been even assumed that he was actually mute until rumors got around someone saw him talking to Youngjae. Soon secret recordings of such talks appeared and were sold to sky high prices. (Even though no one could really understand what had been said on these tapes as most of it seemed to be just weird english slang.)

Then there was Im Jaebum from the same year. Jaebum was known to have an impressively high regard of personal space. One step too close to him and one met the "gaze of impending doom". (People even talked that he could shoot lasers with his eyes, but that rumor resolved quickly.) It was therefore shocking, when more and more witnesses came forward, claiming to have seen him hugging and cuddling and being _cute_ around Youngjae. Though, if people had photos of proof, they either vanished mysteriously (the photos, not the people, what are you thinking!) or the owners were suddenly too afraid to admit even having them.

Jackson from 2nd year was, well, Jackson... Jackson liked everybody. Apparently there were even people he greeted by name and with a hug, though they were sure they had crossed him only once in the hall. In passing. He was a naturally energetic and sunny guy, but it was visible that he was even more energetic after he got Youngjae laughing, which in itself was a good thing, everybody loved his laugh and bright, smiling face. But a hyperactive, too energetic and too giddy Jackson was really hard to handle.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul, a self proclaimed fashionista (there was only so much you could do with uniform regulations and all) from 1st year who called himself 'Bambam', was famous for how much he treasured his fashion items, barely letting 'normal people' (his words) even _look_ at it. But there was that infamous day in everyone’s memory when he had gifted him even one of his expensive hair clips. (It was an awful day, unconscious people wherever Youngjae had walked.)

His friend Kim Yugyeom who was the only one that called Bambam by his actual name (but still rated as 'normal people'), once even confessed to Youngjae. It had only been a rumor back then that the tall cutie was excelling at dance and everyone wondered why nobody ever got to see him dancing until he did in his confession. He chose to do it on the stage during a school festival, so half the school and their acquaintances had seen it. Even before he finished his choreography, the chaos that ensued was uncontrollable and the closest hospital had difficulties to provide the needed blood bags. To this day no one really knows how Youngjae reacted to that confession or if he had even seen it, but the school was not really amused to hold the record of 'most people nose-bleeding at the same time'.

  
All in all, it was impossible to resist the cute smile, loud laughter and angelic voice that was Choi Youngjae and Jinyoung was not different.

Only that Jinyoung was not really special like the other guys. He had come up from Jinhae during his first year because his father had been transferred. Moping about his lost friends back home and having difficulties to find new ones here in Seoul, he preferred to hang around the library in his free time, just flipping through the books absentmindedly at times and reading whole novels at others. In his second year, he even got a small assistant student job, helping out the librarian to man the desk.

That's where he also saw Choi Youngjae for the very first time. It was the day before school started as the cute boy came with a bloated face, tears still in the corners of his eyes, to the desk and asked Jinyoung where the animal books were standing. Jinyoung pointed it out to him and Youngjae smiled back at him in thanks. He wanted to kick whoever made this boy cry to the moon. When he came back smiling even brighter at him than before, every trace of tears vanished, Jinyoung knew he was in love. So really, Jinyoung was the first to see and fall for him, he just missed the chance to call the dibs.

Youngjae came more often then. He greeted him with a smile that Jinyoung took as his energy boost for the day and walked straight to the animal books section. Sometimes Jinyoung wondered what he was looking at. Puppies? Kitties? But he didn’t need books for that, for all the videos that circulated all around the internet.

One day, when one of his older colleges came to join him at the desk, he grabbed the cart with the books that were supposed to get back into the shelves, and as discreetly as he could (the card was quite old and made screechy noises) he rolled into the animal section, pretending to shelve the books. He tried to take a peek at Youngjae’s book on the desk without being noticed, but it was really difficult. Youngjae sniffed and Jinyoung turned around abandoning any plan of secrecy.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully.  
Youngjae’s head snapped up. “Oh it’s you.” He blushed and tried to hurriedly wipe his tears away. “Yeah, yeah, I’m just-” he stroked over the pages of the book.

Jinyoung finally saw what it was: a picture book about exotic fish.  
“Do you like exotic fish?” he asked and Youngjae laughed shyly.  
“I like to look at them, they remind me of home.”  
That peaked his interest. “Home? Are you from the Tropics?”  
Youngjae laughed loudly and Jinyoung should probably tell him to be silent, but this sound was just heavenly and it was _his_ doing too. His heart fluttered in his chest.

“No,” Youngjae said, giggling, “my mum has a fish restaurant in Mokpo-”  
“In Mokpo?!” Jinyoung was surprised and happy, obviously not being the only one to leave a dear hometown. Youngjae nodded and grinned, the smile warmer than anything he had ever seen on the younger’s face. “My dad brought me up to Seoul and she had to stay there because of it. So, when I miss her, I look at this book.”

Jinyoung blinked. Either Youngjae had just omitted a huge part or he was really too far gone for the boy. “But why the exotic fish?” He asked.  
“Oh! Right! Uhm, the restaurant of my mums has a large aquarium with exotic fish she used to buy in her childhood one by one with her pocket money. When I was little and she had to work I’d always sit by it and watch them.” he stroked again melancholic over a yellow fish with dark stripes. “I wish I could eat her meals again, like, real seafood, not the frozen stuff they sell in restaurants here.”  
That made Jinyoung think of something. He looked at his watch. It was already half past four. “Uhm, I got another thirty minutes to work, but would you wait for me?” Youngjae nodded confused and he stood up to actually sort the books back. (It would raise suspicion if he came back with the filled cart.)

“Ah!” Youngjae suddenly yelled when he was about to go back to the desk. Jinyoung turned around and looked questioningly at him. He was sure to detect a blush on the younger’s cheeks.  
“I-I didn’t get your name.” He mumbled.  
“Jinyoung.” he grinned and suppressed the ‘I know’ when Youngjae told him his name in return. “Nice to meet you, Youngjae.” he said and left with a ~~step dancing~~ beating heart.

Half an hour later, Youngjae came to the desk and waited for him. Jinyoung got ready and led the younger through the streets of Seoul. He went along a few side streets and got a bit worried that Youngjae trusted him so easily. “Aren’t you afraid that I could just murder you? This area does look rather creepy.”  
Youngjae chuckled. “You work in a library, people who work in libraries can’t be bad people.” Jinyoung blushed and wanted to cry because _he was soooo cute!!!_ He coughed embarrassed, “Please be careful who you walk along with.” He said awkwardly and Youngjae giggled.

They arrived at a little corner restaurant that looked homely on the verge of ratty, but once they were inside, the tables and floor were clean, the interior nicely decorated with fish figures and pictures and little greetings from harbor cities all around Korea. Jinyoung greeted loudly, the owner was still in the back as it had been a bit early. When she came out, she cooed over him, “Aaaah~ Jinyoungie, you’re here again. How are you!” Jinyoung introduced Youngjae to her and she told them to sit down while she was making the food.

Youngjae looked around the restaurant as Jinyoung got them water. He didn’t look much convinced. “Don’t worry.” Jinyoung said, “The seafood here is just like at home.” He grinned when Youngjae blinked at him. “Are you from Mokpo too?”  
Jinyoung shook his head. “I’m from Jinhae.” He giggled happily when Youngjae beamed.

They got their food and Youngjae carefully tasted it. Anxiously, Jinyoung awaited his reaction and was relieved when Youngjae looked up at him with glittering eyes before he started to dig in. “Jish ish sooo ‘oood!!” he said through the food in his mouth, crying a little bit. He was still sniffing a bit when they had finished and Jinyoung paid.

“This was really a lot like my mum’s!” Youngjae said as they walked back to a near subway station. “Thank you so much! How can I make it up to you?”  
Jinyoung was about to say that this was nothing, but then he thought differently of it. “Uhm,” he pretended to think, “how about you let me take you out on a real date at the weekend?” They stopped in front of the entry to the subway station. Jinyoung knew he was blushing and tried to calm his heart. But then he looked up expectantly at a wide eyed, blushing Youngjae before the younger averted his gaze to the ground. “I-I, uhm” he mumbled. Then he looked up shyly at him, said a small “sure”, pecked him on the cheek and ran away.  
Jinyoung was pretty sure his heart had just stopped. He stood there for a while awkwardly, knowing that people were probably looking weirdly at his tomato face. Suddenly, Youngjae came running back, but he wasn’t slowing down. “I need to take the subway.” he said as he ran past him with an equally red face.

On Saturday, Jinyoung took Youngjae to the aquarium, telling him about his time when he had just moved there. They talked about the differences of living in Seoul and about their home cities and the food there. Though Youngjae was a bit reluctant to talk about seafood in front of the fishes and told him all he knew about the fishes he recognized instead.

Far later, he admitted that he hadn’t always come to the library just for the books about fishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw an episode of Criminal Minds in which the librarian was the psycho murder. Please don't trust people because they're librarians.


End file.
